


I'd Eat You Up

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: MC is bored at home alone and texts Beel.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	I'd Eat You Up

MC was in the kitchen, searching for something to snack on. She was alone in the house for a while, as the guys were at a student council meeting. At first she had been excited to have the house to herself. She hadn’t had alone time since she got to Devildom. The excitement lasted a whole ten minutes before she felt super bored, and a bit paranoid being alone in a big house in the middle of a demon world. The house was too quiet without her demon family.

She grabbed a bag of potato chips (one of the only human foods in the kitchen) and pulled herself up onto the counter. She took out her phone and messaged Beel.

"I’m fucking bored. It’s weird without you all here."

Beel grinned as he saw MC’s name flash on his D.D.D. He opened up the chat and wrote back. "What are you up to?"

She took a selfie, holding the bag of chips in front of her face and widening her eyes to look silly. She sent it to the demon. "Eating chips."

Beel’s stomach rumbled. "I’m so hungry."

"Me too. And this is the only human food we have apparently." She sent a crying face sticker.

Beel chuckled. "I have some chocolate in the table next to my bed. You’re welcome to have some."

She sent a happy sticker this time. "Beel, you are the best!"

Beel smiled, his face slowly turning pink. He loved when she complimented him. He loved almost everything she did...With her, he didn’t feel as hungry. There was another sort of aching, kind of like hunger, but not exactly. 

MC dug through the sixth brother’s table, finding all kinds of other food, but no chocolate.

"I don’t see any chocolate here."

"Oh, sorry, I think I already ate it."

MC chuckled at the adorable demon. She shut the drawer and laid back on his bed, taking another selfie for him. "Well now I’m just chillin on your bed."

One would think Belphie probably had the most comfortable bed in the house, but MC actually found Beel’s the best. It was big; it had to be, to fit him. Most importantly, it smelled like him, sweet like vanilla.

Beelzebub felt himself blush again as he saw her on his pillow, her hair beautifully splayed out under her. He let his mind wonder to where it wanted to go, imagining him above her, looking down at her like that on his bed. He scolded himself, trying to shake those thoughts from his head. MC was his friend, and he loved her. To have feelings for her would be risking their friendship and Beel was not willing to do that. So he pushed those feelings deep down and tried his best to ignore them.

She didn’t make it easy... On movie nights when she’d snuggle up to him and they’d touch hands as they both went in for popcorn. When she’d meet him in the kitchen to distract him from emptying the fridge, wearing one of his t-shirts and short shorts, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. When she was freshly showered and smelled delicious and fruity, like strawberries or peaches.

Being in Beel’s bed made MC miss him badly. She loved feeling his strong arms around her when she got the nerve to snuggle against him when they were watching movies or just otherwise hanging out. 

She always mentally begged him to take it further. She’d hoped he’d move his hand down and touch her, but she knew he wouldn’t. He was a sweetheart, a gentleman. For a demon at least.

MC wasn’t sure if it was her boredom or not being face to face that made her say what she said next, but she couldn’t wait to see how he responded.

"I hope you’re home soon...I’m lonely in your big bed all by myself...wish you could join me."

Beel stared down at his D.D.D., eyes widening. He looked around, making sure his brothers weren’t looking at him. Did she mean for that to sound flirty, or was it wishful thinking?

He didn’t know how to respond. She sent him another picture, this time showing off some of her body, a good amount of cleavage hanging out of her shirt.

"What would you do to me if you were here?"

Beel could feel his heart beat quickening. So she was flirting...  
"Cuddle with you."

"I love cuddling with you, Beel. Anything else? Anything in the whole world...what would you want to do?"

The sixth born sighed, deciding to play the part he knew she wanted him to play. "I’d kiss you."  
His stomach flip flopped, the demon feeling nervous and slightly embarrassed. 

"Where?"

He answered her quickly. "Everywhere. Your lips.... Your neck… your chest…  
I’d eat you up."

"I’d definitely let you eat me..."

Beelzebub bit his lip as he felt excitement buzzing through his body and his pants tightening. The gluttonous demon looked up at his brothers, making sure again they hadn’t somehow caught on to what he was doing.

And really, he thought, what the fuck _was_ he doing? Sexting the human exchange student in the middle of a meeting? The human that he swore to himself he’d never try anything with. 

The human that made him forget about food.

Lucifer would for sure kill him if he saw the texts between Beel and MC right now. Still, Beelzebub couldn't stop himself.

"I bet you taste amazing."

"Guess you’ll have to find out when you get home."

Beel’s head was spinning. His mouth was watering. "I can’t wait, MC." 

"But you know that’s not all I want."

"What else do you want?" 

He waited her answer eagerly.

"Your big cock. I’m so wet for you right now, Beel."

Before he could stop himself, he let out a quiet groan, grabbing the attention of his brothers. 

“You okay, Beel?” Belphie asked.

“Uh...yeah. Just hungry. Are we almost done here?”

“Just a few minutes,” Lucifer promised. 

He went back to his chat with MC, "We’re almost done here."

"I’ll be waiting..."


End file.
